


A Day In The Life of Sagittarius Gestalt

by NightlyMuse



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: Next Dimension - Myth of Hades
Genre: Gen, Gods dammit Odyseus, Guy who didn't hold his horses, I lost my mind writing this, The ideas that come to my mind at midnight, You made the Nina Tucker of Saint Seiya, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyMuse/pseuds/NightlyMuse
Summary: Odysseus warned him not to regret his decision, most days he could live perfectly fine with it, other days...not so much.





	

If someone had asked Gestalt what his golden comrades were like, he would’ve said that they were proud, noble and responsible fighters…. _on anything day except today._ And on days like today he mildly regretted the fact he could no longer tap his foot impatiently, instead he glared at the three troublesome Saints before him. A deep frown, his arms crossed and tail swooshing as if a fly was bothering him.

Sitting and leaning against several broken pillars were Libra Dohko, Aries Shion and Taurus Ox. The behavior expressed he expected of Shion, being young and perhaps Shion as well but not from Ox, whom he expected better from. He’d give the Aries and Taurus credit, they at _least_ tried to hold back their laughter once he caught them joking around like immature adolescents

_Joking about him, how disrespectful._

“Is something funny, Dohko?” Gestalt managed to keep his tone even as he spoke, glaring down at the Libra who sat on the ground, trying to wipe tears from his eyes. “I apologize Gestalt but I couldn’t help myself, it started with one joke and then went downhill from there” the younger Saint replied, still trying to catch his breath from laughing. Gestalt however, remained unconvinced, yes he was aware that his… _condition_ was strange but he managed to continue on and serve as a Gold Saint. His position alone should have warranted respect but apparently, others thought differently.

“Shouldn’t you three be doing something more important, rather than joking around?” Gestalt gestured to the distant training grounds to add to his point.

“Oh yes, we really should quit _horsing_ around and return to work” Ox coughed before replying to the Sagittarius, resulting in Shion slapping a hand over his mouth to hold back from laughing, whereas Dohko simply rolled on the ground.

_“Ox”_

“I’m so sorry Gestalt, it was a moment of weakness”

The man-made centaur clenched his jaw toughly, patience slowly wearing thinner with each joke “You three must think you’re funny?”

“ _Neigh, I think we’re hay-larious_ ” Dohko replied, causing more failed attempts at not laughing. Gestalt felt an eye twitch, but he remembered Odysseus’s word ‘Do not regret this decision’. How unfortunate that today he was regretting it.

“If you all insist in being fools, then I shall not continue to listen.“

“Don’t you mean _foals_?” Shion asked, coughed and said in a near whisper, though loud enough for his fellow Golds to hear it. The was the final straw for the golden archer, as he made a sound of disgust before turning around and beginning to trot off away from the trio before his anger broke. “If anyone needs me I’ll be in my temple” He replied over his shoulder.

Minutes after Gestalt’s departure the three Saints managed to calm down, regain their breath and in the back of their minds, realized they crossed a line. “We’ll go up and apologize later, let Gestalt calm down first” Ox suggested, with Dohko and Shion nodding in agreement. 

“…Though a thought just keep to me, how does he manage to get up the stairs of the temples?” Shion asked, tapping a finger to his chin. Dohko shrugged as he stood up and stretched his arms “Who knows? The same could be asked about how he sleeps and bathes.”

A few moments of silence passed between the trio before Ox spoke up “Perhaps there are some questions better left unasked” the two younger Saints nodded in dumbfounded agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tumblr, puns, staying up past midnight and the fact that Kurumada actually made this guy. Which has to be one of his best decisions honestly.


End file.
